


Paramour

by JadedMara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Luke, Dominant Luke Skywalker, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prequel, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedMara/pseuds/JadedMara
Summary: Luke Skywalker is Emperor...and his Empress does love to tease him.Prequel to Noli Me Tangere by JadeLotus





	Paramour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noli Me Tangere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445298) by JadeLotus. 



> The basics: Luke and Mara got married after Wayland, and he became Emperor after Byss. Seriously, read NMT as well. It's so good, especially if you love dark Luke. 
> 
> This is my first time posting anything like this (my previous fics have been much lighter, and smut-free), so any constructive feedback is welcome.

_Hold me like a revival_  
_and shake my demons_  
_from my skin,_  
_touch me like a fever_  
_and kiss me like_  
_a sin._

_-Tyler Knott Gregson_

 

******

 

“It is a pleasure to serve you, my lord the Emperor,” the senator wheedled, bowing low from the waist.

Luke Skywalker rolled his eyes at the gesture, accepting a glass of wine from the tray of a nearby handmaid.  “Stand up, Tykonos, you’re making a fool of yourself,” the Emperor chastised, sipping the wine lazily.

“Of course, my lord.”  The other man stood quickly.  “I cannot thank you enough for this great honor.” 

“Yes, well, I’m sure you’ve served my Senate quite well,” Luke replied absently as he began to peruse the next document on his datapad.  “You’re dismissed, Senator.” He could sense hesitation from the other man, as if he weren’t eager to leave just yet. Luke frowned and looked up from the datapad.  “Unless there was something else?”

Tykonos smiled broadly.  “My lord is most perceptive.  As I go, I would like to offer you a gift; a token of good faith, if you will.”  He snapped his fingers at the guards at the door, who stood aside to allow entrance to a young woman adorned in a long, velvet cloak.  “May I present to my lord the Emperor my eldest daughter, Ahinoam.”

Luke’s frown deepened as his gaze fell upon the woman.  She was more of a girl, really, perhaps not more than twenty, and very beautiful, with oil-slick black hair that hung freely to her waist, and light hazel eyes that were almost translucent.  He stood slowly and stepped around the side of his desk. “And what would you have me do with this ‘gift,’ Tykonos?” Luke hissed softly. “Surely you know that I am not in need of another handmaid, and there is only one other use for a woman in my courts.  Do you know what it is that you do?” 

The senator’s dark eyes betrayed no emotion as he responded, “Certainly, my lord.  Ahi knows what an honor it is to be included in the Emperor’s harem. I am certain she will please you.”  

Luke raised an eyebrow at this and subtly probed the minds of both Tykonos and his daughter, on alert for any sign of deception from either of them.  Both seemed to have genuine intentions. “Very well,” he agreed, resuming his seat at his desk. “Tykonos, you are dismissed.” 

The senator bowed low and exited, leaving only the daughter and the handmaid with her tray of wine.

“Take Ahinoam to my private chambers,” Luke directed the handmaid.  “She can wait there while I finish up business in here.”

Both women bowed low and took their leave.

Bowing his head towards the desk again, he tried to concentrate on the document in front of him.  He had received several of his concubines as gifts from leaders seeking status in his Empire, but never had one of his subjects offered his own daughter before.  This was of course common custom in many cultures, but Luke wasn’t yet convinced that the senator didn’t have some grander scheme in mind. 

_*Acquired another one, have you?*_ a laughing voice sounded suddenly through his mind.  

Luke clenched his fist and threw the datapad down onto the desk, blocking the voice from his thoughts with no response.  She was trying to rile him, he knew, and he didn’t have time to play games with her today. 

Running shaky hands through his hair, he picked up the datapad once more.  But the sound of her humorless laugh echoed through his head.

She was a fiery one, his Empress. 

__________________

 

Ahinoam surveyed her surroundings quietly.  
The handmaid had returned to the Emperor’s office, leaving two royal guards staked at the door.  She glanced at them cautiously as she sank down onto the edge of the huge bed, folding her hands across her lap.  She looked casually around the room, not wanting to rouse suspicion from the guards for looking too carefully at the Emperor’s personal belongings.

There wasn’t much to look at, however; the large room was quite sparse.  The bed took up a good portion of the east wall, positioned directly under a large bay window.  Across from the bed on the opposite wall hung a large, gilded mirror that spanned floor to ceiling.   _‘Naughty boy...likes to watch himself in action,’_ she mused with a smug grin.  

The rumors Ahi had heard about the Emperor’s sexual prowess were many and varied.  She had heard that his concubines were a small, exclusive band of seven or eight, and alternately she had heard that he kept as many as three hundred.  Some said that he was some sort of crazed sex addict, and that one wife was simply not enough to satisfy him. Another rumor claimed that he kept them only to sire sons that could one day take his place, because his own Empress was barren.  

The Empress.  Ahi had only seen her a few times on the holovid, and she was quite beautiful.  She had never seen another woman in the Emperor’s company, though the fact that she was now seated on his bed proved that he did indeed have others.  The Empress was the only one he had taken to wife, however. The rest of his harem were mere concubines, their existence revolving around whether or not he would summon one of them that night, or return to his wife. 

One rumor that seemed to be most widely circulated was that so far not a single one of his concubines had been able to satisfy him, and this was why he continued to take on more.  He enjoyed the company of his harem - sometimes several of them at once, if these rumors were to be believed - but at the end of these encounters he had never been able to... _finish._

Ahi took a deep breath to calm her nervous excitement. She could do this. She had been trained in erotic arts by the very best on her homeworld, and Emperor or not, she knew she had the very best to offer. She was as ready as she would ever be. 

She didn’t have any time to consider further as the door slid open and the Emperor himself stood before her, looking as volatile and hotheaded as ever as he barked dismissal to his guards.  She immediately dropped to the floor on all fours, her forehead touching the plush carpet in the most reverent bow she could manage. “My lord the Emperor,” she greeted him.

Luke rubbed his temples, his teeth clenched.  “Yes, yes, enough of that,” he muttered. So she was going to be like all the rest of them, then.  He was loathe to admit it, but he couldn’t deny that his intrigue with his wife remained because of the very fact that she always proved a challenge.  His concubines were far too eager and willing.

Ahi sat back on her haunches and regarded him silently as he circled her, like a predator stalking its prey.  She held her head high as he studied her, keeping her eyes on the wall ahead even when he crossed behind her. She had been raised in the art of seduction, but suddenly, faced with the raw power radiating from him, she felt a little nervous about what may happen to her if she also failed to satisfy him.

“How old are you?” he snapped suddenly, making Ahi jump.

“Old enough,” she replied, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

“A bit young for _this_ sort of thing, aren’t you?” he sneered, coming round to face her again.  “Not very kind for dear old dad to just abandon you to me like this, was it?”

Ahi risked a glance up at him as she answered, “Where I’m from, it is the highest honor for a woman to be offered to a figure of political stature, as a treaty of sorts.  Many of us are raised for this noble purpose.”

Luke quickly turned his back so she wouldn’t see him wince at her fervent admission. _How barbaric._  He cleared his throat, but did not turn to face her.  “And so you think it is... _honorable_...to become a part of my harem?”

“Most honorable,” she agreed eagerly, “You are the _Emperor,_ my lord.”

Luke’s lip curled in a twisted smile.  “So I’ve heard,” he laughed without mirth.  Abruptly, he turned to face her again, suddenly impatient to get on with it.  “Well, let’s have a look at you, then.”

The woman nodded solemnly and slowly stood, dropping her velvet cloak as she did, allowing it to pool around her feet.  Luke’s breath hitched in his throat for just a moment as he looked at her, feeling himself begin to harden in anticipation.  He couldn’t deny that Ahinoam was quite beautiful, although she looked nothing like his wife. He ran his gaze slowly over her tanned flesh, taking in every detail.

Her blouse was loose-fitting, cropped at her midsection to reveal a slender, toned waist.  She wore a long skirt that slung low over her hips and rustled the floor as she took a few steps towards him.  Two long slits cut up the front of the skirt to her hip bones, revealing long, shapely legs that reminded him of his wife.

Ahi took one more tentative step towards him, hips swaying seductively.  “Do you like what you see, my lord?”

“What have you heard about me?” Luke asked abruptly, ignoring her question.

“I’ve heard that you’re very powerful,” she replied, choosing her words carefully as she reached up to loosen the collar of his tunic.  “And not...easily satisfied.”

“I’m not a gentle lover,” he warned, giving her one last chance to change her mind before he gave in to his lust fully.  

“I’m here to be whatever pleases you, my lord.”  Her voice was a low purr against his neck as she pressed her lips against the base of his throat, pleased at the slight shudder that ran through him.

Luke’s eyes flashed down at her as he chuckled low in his throat and gripped her jaw forcefully in one hand, the other snaking around her waist possessively, fingers digging into tender flesh.  “We’ll see if you still feel the same in a few hours,” he growled with a sardonic smile.

To his surprise, she bared her teeth in a feral grin of her own and pressed in closer to him, moving her hips against his burgeoning hardness even as she wrenched her jaw free of his grip and returned her lips to his throat.

Maybe this would prove to be an interesting evening for him after all.

Luke closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, exposing his neck to her probing tongue even further.  He allowed himself a moment of indulgence before grasping her by the shoulders and shoving her roughly onto the bed behind her, determined to rattle her composure.  

She landed hard on her back with a grunt, and he was on top of her in an instant.  Pushing up the flimsy fabric of her blouse, he was pleased to find that she wore nothing underneath.  With a throaty groan of satisfaction, he caught both of her wrists in one hand and forced them above her head, running his other hand down her arm and around the soft curve of her breast, careful to avoid the tight nipple straining for his touch.  Her skin was supple and unblemished, and he had the overwhelming urge to mar that perfect complexion.

Growling deep in his throat, he lowered his head to nip at her collarbone, aroused even further as she yelped in surprise.  Nipping again at the hard line of her neck, he suckled at her olive skin until he left a mark. He continued his path across her collarbone, tonguing his way down to the valley of her breasts.  She pushed up against him, and he could feel her pulse beneath his lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste that beating heart, and he bit down hard on the curve of her breast.

She cried out as his teeth broke the flesh, drawing blood.  He lifted his head to look her in the eye, his tongue running slowly along his bottom lip to lap her blood from his mouth, and she was shocked at how aroused she was by the sight.  She bucked her hips hard against him in an attempt to throw him off and reverse their positions, but he was far stronger than she, and her resistance only seemed to encourage him. 

Reaching up to grasp her wrists in each hand, Luke tightened his grip on her and ground his hips hard against hers.  She smiled at his force and wondered vaguely how much length was concealed beneath his fitted leather pants. 

Sensing her errant thought, he smirked down at her.  “Want to find out?” he ground out between clenched teeth.

She could play this game.  Cocking one eyebrow, she batted her eyelashes in feigned innocence.  “If it pleases you, my lord,” she cooed. 

Dark fury flickered in his eyes as he rolled off of her in one swift motion, twisting her arm around with him.  They stood at the foot of his bed again, facing the mirror. She met his gaze in the reflection and pulled free from his grip, fighting the instinct to soothe her bruised wrists.  

He stared back steadily, no emotion in his features.  “Touch me,” he commanded, his voice low.

“Certainly, my lord.”  Ahi smiled sharply and slid around behind him, taking his earlobe between her teeth.  “Would you like to watch?” she breathed, meeting his eye in the mirror again. 

His heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t answer as she began to slowly unbutton his tunic, slipping it off his shoulders to expose his tanned, muscular chest.  She hummed her appreciation for his physique as her fingers traced over the sinewy lines of muscle and continued their downward trek over his hips, brushing along the hard ridge beneath the waistband of his pants before working open the clasp.

Luke couldn’t stop his involuntary gasp as his cock sprang free, pushing past the thin material of his undershorts.  

Ahi’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, hard and throbbing.  She grinned in anticipation and yanked his pants and shorts to his knees in one swift motion.  He cried out as his cock was pulled painfully by the unexpected force. Hissing between his teeth, he caught her forearm in a vice grip and turned his turbulent gaze back to her.

Unaffected by his brute strength and the accusation in his eyes, Ahi laughed lightly to herself and slid her free hand around the base of him, massaging soothingly.  “Just playing by your rules, my lord,” she offered cheekily. 

Grunting a curse under his breath, he released her and turned his attention back to the mirror. 

Standing on her toes, she rested her chin over his broad shoulder as she slid her arms around his waist, allowing her hands to explore the flushed skin of his chest.  He fought to keep his breathing even as she reached up to run the pads of her thumbs across his nipples, gripping and kneading his taut flesh beneath her hands.

His intense gaze on her as she worked her fingers across his muscled belly only spurred her on. She hooked her right leg around his, curling her foot around his ankle and exposing one long, slender leg to his hungry eyes.  He reached down and gripped her thigh just above the knee, digging his fingers into her firm flesh. 

Ahi bit her lip to distract her from the pain in her leg as he continued to tighten his grasp on her.  Breathing evenly, she traced her fingers across his hip bones and the chiseled v-cut of his groin, barely grazing his heated skin.  She smiled wolfishly as his cock twitched under her light touches, and he squeezed her leg all the more tightly. “Oh you like that, do you?” she teased.  

Luke’s chest heaved as she circled her fingers around his erection, being careful not to touch him there again just yet.  “Yes,” he hissed, his arm trembling from how tightly he had her locked in his grip. There would be deep bruising from his fingers almost immediately, and the thought made his cock jump again.

“Shall I continue?” she purred, lightly touching a finger to the drop of fluid that seeped from his tip.

Luke was tired of the teasing.  He was naked and she was not, and he thought he might scream from the sweet, tormenting pain of his arousal.  With a harsh shout, he swiftly rounded on her and yanked her loose top over her head before she could protest.  

Ahi couldn't help but lick her lips eagerly. _Now_ she was getting somewhere.  Hooking her leg around his ankle again, she dropped back onto the bed, bringing him with her.  Kicking off the remainder of his pants, he grabbed the waistband of her long skirt and jerked it down to her knees, not even bothering to pull it all the way off before he rammed into her to the hilt.  She cried out in pleasure, raking her nails down his back as he pounded into her a few times before withdrawing abruptly and sitting back on his haunches between her legs.

Raising herself up on her elbows, she was about to question him when he pulled her skirt off and roughly flipped her onto her stomach so that she was facing the mirror.  Looming over her from behind, he caught her eye in the mirror and pulled her hips back against his hardness. “Like this,” he whispered coldly. “I want you like this.”

Ahi grinned back at his reflection and wiggled her hips solicitously against him.  “As you wish, my lord.”

Luke grunted in satisfaction and closed one fist around his erection, pumping it a few times before slapping it lightly against her backside.  She wriggled her hips again in encouragement and was met with a hard slap across the ass from his free hand. “Be _still,_ ” he snapped, rubbing his cock against the red handprint across her flesh.

She obeyed immediately, not wanting to push him too far too fast.  He had clearly wanted a challenge to begin with, and she had risen to the occasion; now he wanted to be in control, and she had no qualms about being dominated in such a manner.  

Luke angled his hips downward and settled himself between her legs, grinding himself against her wet heat in preparation.  Taking her by the hips, he pulled her up so that she was on all fours in front of him and he had a clear view of her in the mirror.  

He pulled back again, and Ahi held her breath for a beat before he surged into her suddenly, letting her breath out with it.  He sought his own pleasure now, she knew, and she would do her best to make sure he enjoyed himself. She made a show of moaning out and clutching the bed sheets as he tightened his grip on her waist and arched his back, seeking deeper penetration.  She gasped as the new angle brought an unexpected wave of pleasure, and she groaned in earnest this time.

Luke continued to plunge mercilessly in and out of her, not caring whether he was hurting her or not.  His concubines existed for _his_ pleasure, not their own.  He was so close now, pushing high and hard into her and delighting in the sound of her moaning.  

Suddenly she screamed out and her inner muscles tightened around his shaft.  Pushing down hard on her back, he felt a spark of jealousy flare up as she found her completion.  He gritted his teeth and pounded into her even harder, willing himself to be pushed over the edge into ecstasy.  He was _so close,_ closer than he had ever been with any of the others.  He could feel the tingling sensation beginning deep in his belly and shut his eyes tightly, focusing in on the sensation.  His member swelled and his balls tightened in anticipation. _Almost...there..._

The build to his climax halted abruptly, and he desperately continued his frantic thrusting in an effort to attain his much-needed release, but it was no use. Once again, his body denied him.  He slammed his fist into the bed and cried out angrily as he pulled out of her. Running shaky hands through his sweat-drenched hair, he ground his teeth together in frustration. _Every damn time!_

They were all the same, he thought grimly as he tried to catch his breath.  Beautiful though they each were, they only served to help him get away from himself for awhile.  It wasn’t just about physical release, though he wished it were. None of them could give him what he wanted, what he _craved._  Each of his concubines were more than willing for him to use them, to violate them in whichever way he pleased, but none of them truly cared about him.  Only one woman seemed to be capable of _loving_ him, in spite of all he had become.  

Luke snorted in disgust.  He had sold his soul long ago.  He hated himself for his unquenchable need to be loved.

Ahinoam finally rolled onto her back and slowly sat up, watching him pace the room like a caged vornskr, reaching down every so often to stroke and pull angrily at his inflamed erection.  So the rumors were true then. He continued to seek out concubines because he had been unable to achieve orgasm. Well, she was up to the challenge.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, she eyed his jutting member and tight sac.  He was so hard that it looked painful. “How can I help you, my lord?” she finally asked quietly.

He rounded on her quickly, eyes blazing, almost as if he had forgotten she was there.  “What makes you think you can?” His voice was a growl, but she could hear the plea beneath the words.  

She silently crooked a finger at him, gesturing him to her.  

Luke regarded her for a moment and considered sending her away so he could attempt to relieve himself on his own, but he knew that would be fruitless as well.  His shoulders heaved in a frustrated sigh as he approached and stood before her. 

Taking hold of his manhood, she smiled up at him before flicking her tongue out softly to taste the drop of pre-cum that had formed.  Encouraged by his sudden gasp, she swirled her tongue around the tip once more before taking the head between her lips and suckling at the sensitive underside.  

Luke moaned softly and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to take him deeper.

Ahi resisted his pressure and pulled back, pushing against his thighs with both hands and releasing him from her mouth with an audible _pop._  She met his furious gaze with a challenging look of her own, and then resumed licking softly at the head of his cock.

Growling low in his throat, he pushed his hips impatiently towards her waiting mouth, pleased when she took him between her lips once more.  His satisfaction waned, however, when she abruptly dug her nails into his thighs and dragged her teeth along the length of him. He grunted in pain and looked down to see her staring defiantly back at him.  “Let me do my job, my lord,” she admonished. 

Luke glared at her for a moment longer, then motioned for her to continue.  She obliged, and he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feel of her warm, wet mouth as she worked him over.  This one had turned out to be much more strong-willed than he had originally anticipated. Maybe she would be successful after all.  She _did_ remind him so much of his wife, in many ways.

He sensed the presence in the hall only seconds before the door to his chambers flew open and his aide rushed in, unannounced.

Ahi cried out in surprise and released him, scrambling back on the bed.

“My lord!” the aide panted, bowing quickly, “I’m sorry to interrupt sir, but there’s been a situation...”

“This had better be _so_ good, Eames,” Luke growled, unconcerned with his nakedness even as he could see Ahinoam attempting to cover herself out of the corner of his eye.

“Well,” the aide fumbled, his gaze darting quickly to the embarrassed concubine, “the situation is quite complicated, you see...”

_“Spit it out!”_

“Of course, my lord the Emperor,” Eames stuttered, wringing his hands together as he bowed slightly from the waist again.  “It’s...Senator Tykonos, my lord...” He glanced again at Ahinoam. “He’s had a slight...altercation...with uhm...”

Luke turned sharply, his eyes flashing red.  He had known from the start that the senator would be trouble.  “An altercation with _who?_ ”

Eames swallowed.  “The...Empress, my lord.”

Anger boiled hot in Luke’s blood as his fingers curled into tight fists.  “That will be all, Eames,” he snarled through clenched teeth.

The aide seemed to wilt into one last bow of relief before quickly exiting the bedchamber. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Luke began to pace furiously once more, gathering Ahinoam’s clothes and muttering to himself.  “She thinks she can control me, pulling stunts like this...always has a point to prove...wants my attention, does she...” He should have known she would do something brash as soon as she had touched his mind back in his office.  Green was the color of envy, and she wore it right in her eyes.

He turned his white-hot glare on the silent concubine.  “Your father is a fool,” he spat, flinging her clothes at her.  “An absolute, bantha-brained, _fool._  He never should have brought you into this, and he certainly never should have crossed my wife.”

Ahinoam swallowed, her hands trembling as she began to dress.  She may not have the Force, but she could feel the waves of power roiling through this man, and for the first time, she was truly afraid of him.  And yet, something about the way he said ‘my wife’...  She swallowed again, hoping her voice wouldn’t quiver as she spoke, “Do you love her, my lord?”

The Emperor whirled to face her, his eyes flashing as they pinned her in place.  “Love?” he hissed. He let out a harsh laugh, his lips curling into a sneer. “If I hate myself, how do you suppose I could love _her?_ ”

Ahinoam remained quiet as she finished dressing.  She watched him pace the room in his fury for a few more minutes, unsure of what she should do next.  He must have sensed her uncertainty, as he turned to face her again, his chest heaving as he narrowed his gaze on her.

“You seem like a smart girl, Ahi.”  His words were kind but his voice was still cold.  “Go home to your family.”

“I cannot, my lord, it would be a disgrace to them,” she pleaded, grasping his hand.  “Please don’t send me away. Let me stay and please you.”

Luke laughed bitterly.  “Unfortunately only one woman is capable of that.”  He shook free of her grip and rolled his eyes at the pitiful look on her face.  “Very well, I will have quarters reserved for you with the others. I will send for you when I next have need of you.  You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you...thank you my lord!” 

He snapped his fingers and a handmaid came to collect Ahinoam.

With a sigh, he re-dressed and stepped into the foyer.  Eames was there to greet him instantly. “How may I serve you, my lord the Emperor?” he inquired.  

Luke’s glare darkened.  “Send for Empress Jade.”


End file.
